


【地笼】困鸟于笼

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【地笼】困鸟于笼

因为我不曾爱你，你又恢复成原来那副模样了么？帝俊抚着龙的面颊。锁龙柱上，一条雪白的龙盘旋着，他的眼睛下是三道红纹，一如血泪。  
敖广沉默着，他低头看着这天地间的九五至尊，看他为万年幽暗寒冷的海底带来一丝暖意与光芒，却不能让他已死的心有一丝温暖。  
敖丙殒身的消息上达天庭，帝俊自然知道了他的野心，也知道这野心害死了他们的孩子。敖广闭了闭眼，或许这在帝俊心里不值一提，因为敖丙本就不曾得到过他亲生父亲片刻的承认。  
帝俊抬手，仿佛温柔的情人般抚向他的面颊，龙族粗糙的皮肤是令人厌恶的触感，他的手按在敖广头顶，狠狠一用力，龙发出悲鸣，龙形迅速地消退，取而代之的是一个清瘦修长的白发男人。帝俊一挥手，敖广衣衫半褪，露出大片的肌肤上是斑驳的伤疤，那是他征战四方留下的印记，亦嘲笑着他的痴心。帝俊不说话，手探向敖广的身下，抚摸到了两腿间安静蛰伏的龙根，不，不要。敖广哀求着，不要在这里。他的族人们居高临下地看着龙王被压在柱子上，口中死死咬着锁住怪物的铁链。  
背叛天庭，辜负本座对你的信任。帝俊金色的眼睛里毫无情感，他扯去敖广的腰带，该当何罪？  
罪？敖广被刺痛了，他仿佛不明白帝俊在说什么般，我的罪就是爱上你，就是来到你身边！  
他的话音未落，便被帝俊掐住脖子按在地上，盘龙柱上的花纹硌痛了他的后背，你再说一遍？  
帝俊分开敖广的双腿，龙性本淫，穴内一直湿润。敖广空虚得久了，当年又是为这个人化出的交合之处，本能里便渴求起来。不必润滑，吞进帝俊的手指也一点不费力，插进后穴的水声让敖广羞耻得面色通红，帝俊来回地在里面抽插着，咕叽咕叽的水声回荡在寂静的龙宫里，这时敖广才意识到异样，往日喧嚣的龙宫，此刻静默仿若无人，族人们盘旋在柱子上，却被石封了身体，只留下一双眼睛看着海底这不堪的交媾。  
取悦我，敖广。帝俊笑道，他的笑容高高在上。敖广知道帝俊不会进入自己，他早已没有这样的需求了，他只是想羞辱自己。从自己看着他得证大道的那一刻起，帝俊已经有数千年没有碰过他。那时他怀了敖丙，大着肚子，下面时常湿润，痒得厉害，帝俊为道不肯给他，龙只好自己动手抚慰，手指插入后穴，学着帝俊的动作来回抽插，快感虽不多，却也足以让孕中敏感的敖广呻吟失神，就在此时帝俊回来了，饶有兴致地看着他自慰，敖广紧张之下快意更甚，洁白的龙根上青筋突起，柱头流出点点白液，却不能高潮，刚要伸手去抚摸敏感的头部，便被帝俊拦住，他温热的手在敖广前段的孔上来回摩挲。敖广大声呻吟着，热汗顺着额头流下来，打湿了雪白的长发，他挺着肚子，胸前流出了乳汁，就这样被帝俊玩弄着。  
可那时他自然以为帝俊爱他，这也只是普通的情人间的情调罢了，他本是无性别的龙，天生并无性器，族中的长老说他爱上一人时自然会化出那人喜爱的器官，于是他变作了男性，并怀上了这天地间至高无上之人的孩子。  
敖广射了一轮，肚皮已有些紧缩，他抚着腹部，轻声哀求帝俊今晚到此为止。帝俊笑了笑，手抚过他的下身，温柔地停在性器和湿漉的后穴，敖广那时不明其意，后来才懂那片刻的逡巡温存里藏着多么险恶的用心。  
不知帝俊对他做了什么，只是自那以后除了帝俊再没人能给他高潮，便是他自己也不行。偶尔抚慰的快意只停留在高潮的前一瞬而无法到达，千年的渴求里始终忍受着这样的折磨。而敖广实在想不明白，帝俊就如此恨他，非要于身心上折辱自己到尘埃里吗？  
或许是他于帝俊最狼狈的时候陪在他身边，于是帝俊看到他就想起那数百年不堪，敖广已同屈辱二字绑定。他见过美艳高贵的天后，她温柔仁慈，善良端方，对世间万物都有高高在上的怜悯，对这条妖龙也是。他曾跪在满天神仙面前听天后为他求情，陛下，这条龙身怀有孕，一尸两命有损您的功德。  
九重天的富丽光明不属于他，他只拥有海底一世孤寂幽暗。  
所有的龙族都在看着他，看着他分开双腿，屈辱地被帝俊玩弄，看着他被抓住头发，被一条条质问着野心，为敖丙洗脱妖身，你配么？  
配不配，常有人问他这个问题，敖广的眼眶里是干涸的，这样的羞辱他没有掉泪，他早已哭不出来，他听到龙心破碎的声音，如果划开这条龙的心，便会看到血腥气里一颗早已支离破碎的心。  
敖广不知哪来的力气，在帝俊吻他时突然掐住帝俊的手腕，尖牙狠狠咬下去，帝俊出了血，愤怒一下一道金光刺进敖广身体里，灼热的金乌之火烧灼着他的血液，他的身体仿佛沸腾般又痛又烫。  
帝俊用灵力缚住敖广，他的双手被捆在头顶，嘴被封住，一句话也说不出，呜咽换来帝俊的冷笑，果然是低贱的兽类，除了咬人，没别的取悦人的方式了吗？  
他的手一挥，指向盘旋在柱上的龙们，让他们都看着，看着他们的王曾经怎样在天帝的身下呻吟求欢，换来今天龙族的地位。闻言敖广剧烈地挣扎起来，不是，不是这样，龙族出生入死，陪进多少族人性命，却被这样对待。对帝俊，他是爱的，没有别的意思，他身体的变化，就是最好的证明。  
可他说不出，他又不能落泪，他只能瞪着满是血丝的眼看着帝俊。帝俊衣冠整齐，只露了需要的地方，凌虐的快意让他硬了，直接插入龙紧缩的小穴，手指按着敖广性器的前端，摩挲着马眼，前后一起刺激让敖广的身体都在颤抖，腿止不住地夹紧帝俊的腰，他看着头顶上的族人们，龙族都不忍地闭上了眼睛。帝俊捅了几下便不再动，解了他口上的束缚，你可知你的痴心妄想有多么可笑？敖广？  
不知。敖广一字一顿，陛下伤功臣之心，我却不觉自己有罪 。  
他这一番倔强又换来金乌之火入体。  
敖广不知帝俊折磨了他多久，他的内壁死死咬着帝俊的性器，却不知道自己身在何处，今夕何夕，他看着无边汪洋，看着透不进光的龙宫，看着因为不忍闭上眼睛，被迫石化的族人，歇斯底里般地放声大笑起来。  
这就是他的爱，他的赤诚，他的忠心换来的一切，绝望，囚禁与毁灭。  
帝俊，我要你死！我要你死！  
*  
后来，龙族联合众妖攻入天庭。史官记书的时候，天庭早已改朝换代，上古天帝帝俊早已身归天地，化身太阳普照大地，所换的是人族修炼飞升的新任天帝昊天。他翻阅着古书典籍，却发现史料中缺失一段，由不得产生了好奇。  
那时虽已龙王敖广的名义打上天庭，其实敖广已死，据说是因为被囚禁千年早已虚弱，又受了天帝两道金乌之火，体内灵气紊乱，没多久便殒身了。敖广一向忠诚于天庭，他一死，再没有人管辖妖族，妖族便背叛了。原本帝俊占着上风，还要见敖广，却听闻龙族说敖广已经死去，听说那时帝俊暴涨失控的灵力冲开了身边一堆妖族，他指着敖广的弟弟说你可知这是欺君之罪？本座便要你死！但是龙族并不畏惧，反而细陈龙王死前的惨烈，龙珠被烈焰灼烧的残破不堪，龙心已经破碎，唯一的希望便是族人能推翻天庭为自己报仇。  
每说一句，帝俊就离疯狂进一步，后来他们活捉了帝俊，将他锁在天界，你也知道，帝俊元身是金乌，亦是太阳之鸟，不得杀害，他还是做着太阳，只是一日日失去了清醒的神智，常常念着敖广，但龙族中人却不为所动，还觉得他活该如此，被困在笼中，困在心魔里，囚禁一生。  
昊天看着史官奋笔疾书的侧脸，又想起自己在东海之滨偶遇了龙族，那样美貌多情的种族，也曾经历过这样的不堪，可他依然想不明白，在一起的时候偏偏不肯好好爱，偏偏要去践踏，失去了一切再入魔发疯，又很有意思么？  
琢磨不透啊。新任的天帝摇了摇头，叹了口不相干的气，整好衣袍等着接见臣属。  
又是一个全新的王朝，过去合该尽数淹没于史书了。


End file.
